


The land of Warm goodbyes

by sopheria



Category: Kino no Tabi | Kino's Journey - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: He's been warned about this dangerous man on a machine, but Carlos wants to protect his home anyway. (Based off of the Kino no tabi book series)





	

The man took out his persuader for the fifth time that day. It felt heavy and cool in his hand. The gunslinger would be coming this way in about a week and there was no way anyone in his country would be able to stop them if they didn't get to stay for three days. That's what the man in the green sweater said, and his battle hardened eyes were too hard for an old man who lived without strife to read. Carlos had bought the persuader from the next country over since their tiny country had no reason to worry about things like guns usually. They were fair on their criminals and most people were simple farmers. Carlos had somehow become the mayor of a sleepy sheep herding country before he knew it.

Carlos once had a wife and a child, but they had long ago passed away when he was a younger man full of optimism and joy but he couldn't bring himself to care about anything but the way the dogs circled around the livestock and falling into a dreamless sleep at night. As he was lost in thought he saw the glint of a vehicle in the distance. Carlos had practiced for the last four days shooting at things, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to protect his people. His hands shook as the chrome of the machine under the young man rolled in from the distance, creating a cloud and making the dogs start up a racket. The young man hopped off the metal machine and spoke with a calm voice to the man.

“I've been on the road for quite some time, could you give me lodgings for three days?” The traveler had on a dusty overcoat and a muffler to protect his mouth from bugs and dirt from flying into it, and a hat with ear flaps to protect his ears. The prim man was not as tall as Carlos had feared but he could still sense that this man was a professional.

“What if I told you to move along?” He said with his voice quivering, the man's eyes looked impassive.

“That'd be a shame! Kino gets really grumpy when hungry!” A voice emitted from the chrome machine.

“Excuse my friend.” the man so called Kino said bowing slightly, and tapping lightly on the frame of the machine. So the machine could talk. What a world. “In any case, could I ask for some food? Anything will do, my rations are low. I have things to trade and I have money as well.”

The man in the sweater had warned him, but this man was too dangerous to let into his sleepy town. Carlos was the mayor and even though he felt like he had nothing to live for but the lazy sheep mulling their grass all day he felt protective of the spirits of his wife and child. He pulled his gun with damp fingers and heard a low whistle from the machine.

“Wow, he seems to be serious Kino, maybe we should leave.”

“Looks like we'll be eating mice again tonight Hermes.” The man put pulled his muffler back onto his face and got astride his machine. “We won't disturb you anymore.” He said pulling off and going intot he opposite direction. Carlos thought about it all night if he had been duped.

The next day, Carlos saw the familiar gleam of a machine in the distance, but it was someone different on a very silent bicycle.

“I'm very tired from being on the road. Let me eat your meat and sleep with your women for three days.” The man's eyes scared Carlos but he pulled out his gun, and before he knew it he lay on the ground underneath the gaze of the man on the bicycle. “That wasn't a question.” The man chuckled before bicycling into town with a sadistic smile on his face.


End file.
